We Never Had That Conversation
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dotty in Cuba, Cypher is not around Dotty is just enjoying their honeymoon and kids come into the conversation. One Shot


**A/N: All mistakes are mine sorry! Laptop still getting fixed so I'm writing this on my phone! One Shot**

 **Letty POV**

Dom and I drove down the roads of Havana and I looked out the window at the beauty this place had to offer. Doms fingers drew circles on my thigh creating a tingling feeling in my lower half but it was also mixed with comfort and security. I looked down at his fingers on my thigh and I smiled. These hands have brought pain to others, have been crushed, broken, bruised, and covered in blood yet no matter how much they have been beat they are still the same soft hands that bring me comfort when I need it. They are the tight grip when I'm feeling lost and he's there to pull me back in. They are the gentle caress when he is wiping the tears I swore I never let fall from my eyes. They are the hands that hold me up when he is carrying me to our room, or into a cave… They are the hands that have prepared many blueberry pancakes on my birthday and didn't manage to get all the egg shells out. They are the hands that bring me pleasure to all areas of my body, they are the hands that pull my hair and grip my waist in the midst of passion. They are the hands that will always be there to catch me when I fall, or jump… they are the hands that protectively hold my much smaller ones, they are the hands that forever hold my heart.

"What?" He asked me with a grin and I smiled back at him lovingly.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" I said holding a loving gaze on his face.

"So how are you liking Cuba?"

"I think I am loving Cuba right now"

"Yeah?" He asked and I crawled into his lap while he drove.

"Yeah" I whispered rubbing the back of his neck enjoying the feeling of being in his arms as we continued to drive down the road.

We got to a well known race spot and Dom instinctively wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped mine around his waist gripping his vest. We listened to a man tell us that he used a boat engine for his car when his stopped working, I must say I was impressed. The mans father came up beside him and they way their banter went on was not only amusing but it got me thinking. Would it be like this if Dom was a dad? I would love to go out to the garage to see Dom and our child working on a car. The thought of it made me smile. I've always wanted kids, I know Dom does too, but after 18 years together we still never really discussed it. I think we were going on if it happened it happened.

We got pulled away from the guy and his dad when we were told trouble was happening with Ron, Doms cousin. I watched as Dom puffed his chest out to talk to the Cuban man who had an attitude while hooking up his cousins car when he calmly asked why and told him he lent him money and hes gonna live up to it. I knew in an instant Dom wouldn't take that very well.

"Gonna live up to it? SO you're one of those guys you ship all the parts back to the States to gain a profit?" What an asshole I thought.

"Debes respetar a tu gente" (You need to respect your people) I told him.

"You watch your mouth" He told me while pointing at me as if it were a threat. I just laughed knowing VERY well there is one thing that will always set my man off, and that is if someone hurts or disrespects his wife, and this poor son of a bitch did just that. This was never my fight, and I knew that in this moment I would let Dom say his piece, because he knows well enough now to not say something to make me feel weak or inadequate.

"Now you've got a problem" I told him honestly because I could see Doms fists clench but he looked at me and I gave him those eyes that said, do not start a fight.

"I'm gonna keep it about the car" he said pointing a finger right back in a threatening way that said 'but if you mention or threaten my wife again we will have a SERIOUS problem'

Could I stand up for myself? Of course, but like I said this wasn't my fight, and since being married I realized that I can let Dom stand up for me once and a while, because it makes him feel good that he can and I don't want to take that proud feeling away from him. He knows when to back off and let me handle my own thing, but I knew when to let him have his shining moment too. We balanced each other and that was one thing that I loved about our relationship. They agreed to race for it, no surprise there. We couldn't go a week without racing. Dom started to rip apart Rons car and I found some Cuban Nos bringing it to Dom knowing he would need it.

They lined up at the starting line and I lined up beside Dom on my bike and I smiled at him. Not saying 'good luck' but instead 'Show him who the king is, baby' I had no doubt that Dom would win, and the fact I was racing beside him only fueled his ego on to win and impress me. We started our engines and got ready to go. Once the flag hit the ground we were off. I stopped traffic, and when I saw the other bikers take a different route than we planned I grew suspicious and followed them I heard the cars and I saw the one guy get off his bike and when they got closer I saw him accelerate and shoot his bike off into the streets hitting Dom. That mother fucker. I drove my bike towards him and slowed down enough to hit him on his side causing him to flip and fall on his ass. Bastard. Tries to make my man lose a race. This was what I meant by balance, Dom has my back and I have his. That's how it works. I saw Doms car catch on fire, I knew he would be ok, but a part of me still worried anyting could go wrong so I had my fears.

"Come on Dom" I whispered to myself trying to get my bike closer.

I watched him cross the finish line and jump from the car as it exploded into the ocean. I made my way over to him quicker but saw a swarm of children crowd around him. My heart fluttered as he smiled at all of the kids. He picked up a little girl who was beside him and looked at me with a shrug that said 'this is my fan club' I smiled at him again and watched as he held the little girl. So many thoughts of having children were running through my mind, I loved our crazy, wild, adrenaline filled life, but seeing Dom with kids and waking up to the sound of little feet sneaking into our room really made my ovaries jump. I wanted to share that future with Dom, and we're not getting any younger. Dom put the little girl down and walked over to me giving me a sweet kiss.

"You jealous?" He joked

"Maybe" I joked back. He pulled away when his competitor got out of the car and walked towards him.

"You won my car, and you gained my respect."

I saw Dom smile at me, I knew that smile, he was silently asking if he should let him keep his car. I smiled back as a way of saying 'You know the right thing to do' It was scary how well we could understand eachother without even speaking.

"Keep your car, your respect is good enough for me." Dom pushed his keys back and threw the keys to his Impala to Ron as I wrapped my arm around his waist again as we made our way back to our apartment.

Once we got back Dom went on the balacony and I went to the bathroom to change. I put on a matching black lace bra and panty set on and I undid my hair letting my curls fall naturally I tied a black silk robe around my body as I made my way out the wear Dom stood. I stood behind him massagin his shoulders.

"You were good today, papa" I whispered tracing my fingertips along his sides.

"Yeah? Were you impressed?"

"Very, but can't say I was surprised." I answered honestly as I turned him around and kissed him. He kissed me back and finally reached down under my ass and picked me up. He pushed me against the wall and we started kissing with more ferocity than before. I loved being kissed, something about the act was so erotic to me and I loved it. I let my fingertips dance along the back of his neck and caressed his cheek only when we pulled away to look at each other. Dom grinned at my body and I shyly slapped his chest and told him to stop it as I went to kiss him again.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" I blushed and tried to play it off, compliments were never my thing but something about how the man you love views you really made the butterflies in your stomach start to fly around.

"I love you, Letty. I always want you to know that. There is nothing more important in this world to me than you"

"I know that, papa. I feel the same way" I responded honestly. "Now are you going to have your way with me, big boy?" I asked him suggestively as I slid my hand between our bodies and gripped his hard length.

"Baby, you gonna love me?" I whispered with a giggle as I pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Always" We kissed to we fell on the bed together. My robe had already been discarded I was left in my bra and underwear Dom pulled me up so I was sitting in his lap. He pulled me closer into a hug as he started to kiss me once again. I felt him reach behind me and undo my bra as the straps fell down my arms I took this opportunity to lift his shirt over his head and kissed him again once it was off.

"I love you, Dominic Toretto"

"I love you, Letty."

He laid me back and kissed his way down my body once he got to my centre he placed a kiss on the top of my underwear before sliding it down my legs. He pressed a kiss to my centre and kept feasting on me till I came. After more foreplay finally we were both more than ready, I got on top of him as I slowly sunk down on his length moaning each inch that filled me.

"Ungh god Dom. So big baby"

Once he was fully in I began to slowly move up and down rotating my hips when I needed to.

"Ungh yesyes baby, right ther-oh god right there don't stop"

"Ungh fuck Letty, so good baby" He groaned as his hands slapped my ass and then gripped it tight guiding my motions.

"Make me come, baby make me come" I begged. I felt him spank me again and I felt my spine tingle but when he reach between us and started to toy with my clit I was done.

"Fuck Letty, gonna cum baby"

"Cum inside me, cum inside me baby" I moaned as I felt my muscles contract as I came. I felt Doms cum deep inside me and the feeling alone brought me to another orgasm.

Once we finished I leaned up again and kissed him breathlessly.

"Look at that smile" I said mirroring his smile while I tapped his chin. "I love it when you smile"

"You make me happy"

"I think this place makes you happy, like it speaks to you" I said kissing him again.

"You remember that guy from earlier with his dad?"

"The one with the boat engine?" I laughed and kissed his chest

"Yeah, I uh, I was looking at them and I couldn't help but imagine what you'd be like if you were a dad" I said looking down shyly then I felt his hand slide under the covers to rest on my tummy, he thought I was pregnant.

"No no no, I'm not pregnant"

"Is that what you want?" He asked me with a smile.

"Yeah, I think, I think I do. Do you?"

" I can't believe we haven't talked about this before. Yes, that is what I want. On three conditions."

"Which is?"

"That you are my ride or die?"

"Check" I said

"That you marry me"

"Check"

"And that you're the mother of my children"

"Pending, and I can't wait to check that off the list."

"Lets no waste anymore time" Dom said as he rolled on top of me kissing me again. We were interrupted by an unpleasant sound that caused us both to laugh against eachothers lips.

"Someone sounds hungry" He said as my stomach growled.

"Food then sex" I told him

"Gotta keep my woman fed so she can be energized" He said as he got out of bed pulling his boxers on and made his way to the kitchen to make me food.

"You always know how to make me smile" I said following him to the kitchen

"Yeah, make you food" He joked and pulled me into his side.

I couldn't wait to start our family.


End file.
